


Judged

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt’s friends tell him that his fiancé isn’t good enough. Kurt disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judged

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Could you write something about Kurt introducing Blaine to some of his NYC friends and they act all nice to his face but when Blaine has to leave they question Kurt on how he could have a biracial fiance and how weird/disgusting it is. Kurt gets pissed and defensive about it.

The moment Kurt introduced Blaine to his friends he knew something was off. 

Pauline had given him a tight smile and barely shook his hand, shooting Elroy a smirk. They had made awkward small talk and Kurt watched as Blaine’s bright smile faded slightly. He looked uncomfortable at the end, choosing just to sip at his coffee. 

“Well…” he said slowly, glancing around the group. “I have class soon so I could get going.”

“So nice to meet you,” Pauline’s voice dripped with something nasty and Blaine paused, giving Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek before hurrying out the door. 

As soon as Blaine left, both of them turned to Kurt with a wide smile. “That’s Blaine?”

“Yes,” Kurt felt himself bristle a little. 

“ _He’s_  the love of your life?” Pauline giggled. “What’s your last name going to be? Hummel-Ling or Hummel-Chen doesn’t sound all that great.”

“His last name is Anderson,” Kurt said slowly. “His mom is from the Philippines and it wouldn’t matter what his last name was. I love him.”

They both burst into laughter and Elroy shook his head. “He does a good job at hiding his accent. I know most of them want to become famous singers or whatever but you can’t really be on Broadway when you talk like you just got off the boat.”

“Seriously?” Kurt sputtered. 

“I read once that Filipino men cheat all the time. I heard that he cheated on you,” Pauline gave him a pointed look. “Just saying.”

“Listen,” Kurt glared at them both. “How dare you judge my fiancé based on his race-“

“We’re just looking out for you Kurt,” Elroy said with a calming smile. “Sure, it’s fun to…enjoy a little bit of ethnic food every so often but you always come back to a good old burger.”

“Fuck you,” Kurt spat and both of their smiles fell. “Blaine is an amazing person and his mother is the sweetest woman. You don’t even know him and you feel like you can tell me not to marry him? Because of his race? You racist-“

“We’re not racist,” Pauline’s eyes narrowed. “It’s not racist to have a preference.”

“When your  _preference_  is to judge someone based on their race that is the definition of racist,” Kurt jumped up. “So fuck you.”

He stormed out of the coffee shop, leaving a gaping Elroy and Pauline behind. Kurt’s mind raced as he jogged to the train and he seethed the entire way home. 

When Blaine first told him about being biracial he had looked almost embarrassed. It was like he was afraid that Kurt was going to think differently of him based on where his mother was born. Then, once he realized that Kurt didn’t care he opened up about his culture. Blaine _loved_  being biracial. It was something special he shared with his family and he loved sharing it with Kurt. 

The anger slowly faded until he was just tired and sad. 

Kurt sat in their apartment, researching things on the internet until Blaine finally came home. His messenger bag made a loud thunk on the floor before he smiled at Kurt.

“Do you want to wear a barong to our wedding?” Kurt asked and Blaine paused. 

“A barong?”

“That’s how your pronounce it right? The fancy Filipino shirt?” Kurt felt himself blush as Blaine smiled softly. “There’s also some kind of cord ceremony that sounds great. We can include that as well.”

Blaine leaned down and kissed him deeply, smiling against his lips. “I’d love that. I’m sure my grandma would be thrilled.”

“Speaking of, how about we spend a week in the Philippines during winter break? I’d love to meet your mom’s side of the family and see where your family came from,” Blaine’s smile only widened. 

“I’d love to show you.” 


End file.
